fantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Terrandein
Terrandein Terrandein is a fictional Country. Terrandein is a large island of desert south of Terrandein is the Terrandein sea and north is the rune sea and east is the great sea west is the tuin sea. the Terrandein people are desert people and there Houses are made of stone and the people of Terrandein built the great pyramid Azul in 1754 B.C. the pyramid of alzul is south of Alrod. the capital of Terrandein is Alrod its the lagest city in all of Terrandein. The largest cities in Terrandein are Alrod Belgriss Algid and suena. Life in Terrandein most farming in Terrandein is done near the seashore. a Terrandein boy start his day by Learning to read and write and then the boy will go outside to help with farming in the fields and then he will go out and play. a Terrandein girl start her day by cleaning up around the house with her mother and then she will Learn to read and write and then she will go out and play. most men and wemen work out in the fields farming and cleaning around the house as well. some men go out on a fishing boat to catch some fish. the Kings and queens of Terrandein King babu bok was Born on may 14 1126 A.D. he was a great King of Terrandein who loved his people and homeland. He built the tower of Elean in 1145 A.D. King babu bok died on july 13 1214 A.D. He was 88 when he died. queen bela bok was Born on march 7 1124 A.D. queen bela bok died on november 22 1210 A.D. She was 86 when she died. King rabin Tuk was Born on september 21 1802 B.C. King rabin Tuk built the great pyramid of Azul in 1754 B.C. After he built the great pyramid he fought in the battle of Alrod in 1743 B.C. against kandorin it was the greatest battle in Terrandein history . King rabin Tuk died on june 22 1711 B.C. He was 91 when he died. King rabin Tuk was Born on september 21 1802 B.C. King rabin Tuk built the great pyramid of Azul in 1754 B.C. After he built the great pyramid he fought in the battle of Alrod in 1743 B.C. against kandorin it was the greatest battle in Terrandein history . King rabin Tuk died on june 22 1711 B.C. He was 91 when he died. queen anne Tuk was Born on december 5 1804 B.C. queen anne Tuk died on october 13 1715 B.C. She was 89 when she died. King dandor bok was Born on january 23 1504 A.D. ever since the battle of Alrod in 1743 B.C.Kandorin never wanted to ally or make peace with Terrandein but King dandor bok sailed across the rune sea to kandorin to make peace with kandorin and kandorin has finally decided to ally with Terrandein King dandor bok died on march 6 1592 He was 88 when he died. queen terra bok was Born on november 14 1506 A.D queen terra bok died on march 6 1587 she was 81 when she died. Category:User fantasies